Teamwork enhancement
by makoed
Summary: “What the hell do mean I have to get in to a sac with that bastard and hop around Kakashi sensei !” screamed Naruto, his face red and scrunched up with anger. Sasuke looked paler than he normally was.
1. teamwork enhancement

* * *

--Disclaimer – I do not own any Naruto characters or anything sob

Pairings – main pairing -SasuNaru

Other pairings mentioned - KakaIru, KibaHina, LeeSaku, ShikaTema, InoChou and GaaNeji

A/N- in this Asuma is dead and Sasuke is back after killing Itachi.

* * *

Teamwork Enhancement

* * *

The group gathered at the Konoha training grounds grumbled and cursed to themselves for the umpteenth time that morning. The group consisted of Team 7, 8, 10 with Gai's team and the Sand siblings.

Gaara and his siblings had come to Konoha to discuss political treaties when Gaara had heard that Tsunade was doing some exercises to strengthen the team bonds of the original rookie shinobi. They had been doing solo missions and teaming up with other people and the original team work was drastically decreasing.

So Gaara had decided to keep Baki in charge of Suna while he took a 'break' as suggested by Kankurou. Gaara also wanted to spend time with his 'friend'. Temari had agreed, overjoyed at the prospect of staying with her boyfriend longer.

So here they were, expressing their mutual anger of waiting for hours after getting up at 7 in the morning.

Other teams were also gathered around in the large field in the middle of the training grounds Tsunade had ordered them to meet at.

The field was surrounded by large willow trees that were a healthy green from the spring season. There was a soft wind blowing and the air was heavy with the fragrance of many flowers and fruits. The trees and skies were filled with life and freshness. And in all it was a bright sunny spring day that would lift anyone's spirit, except the gathered groups.

"Where the hell are they?" grumbled one Inuzuka Kiba from where he sat on the foot of a large willow tree, a slumbering Akamaru lying next to him. "They told us to come here at 7 freaking AM and now they aren't here" he growled the last part, waking Akamaru and getting a sharp nip of agreement.

"Shut up Kiba. You're not the only one who woke up early." An annoyed Yamanaka Ino retorted. She was half asleep when Kiba had decided to whine. "And why the hell can't you keep quiet? Some of us here are trying to catch up our lost sleep".

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Ino-pig on this one. Kakashi-sensei was never this late. It's almost noon now" replied Haruno Sakura. She was sitting next to a sleeping Naruto at the base of the Sakura tree next to the willow. The sweet fragrance of the blossoms teased everyone noses as the wind blew by.

"I'm not talking about Kakashi. What about our senseis? They're never late, Forehead girl" Ino was completely awake by now; she couldn't sleep anyway, with this racket going on.

"Mendokuse. Whatever you are talking about, can at least do it without disturbing others?" Shikamaru was lying next to Chouji who was devouring chips at the base of another willow tree. It was apparent that he had been sleeping, if his half lidded eyes were any indication.

"Urusai Shikamaru, we don't need your whining added to Kiba's." Yamanaka Ino was getting angry, and it could be seen from the annoyed tick that had appeared on her forehead.

"Would you all shut up? We are all in the same boat here. The least we can do is work together. Senseis will arrive soon. We know how Gai hates being late." Tenten was trying to keep her head cool, but with this annoying argument she was steadily loosing her temper.

"I sense some chakra signatures coming. It's our senseis. Stop your annoying grumbling. It's getting on my nerves". At least she could count on Neji to stop an oncoming migraine-inducing argument. Tenten thanked Kami for making Lee sleep. She didn't think she could put up with his 'youthfulness' today.

"Hn. I hope whatever this teamwork enhancement thing is not another one of those Kakashi's ideas." Sasuke had opened up considerably after coming to Konoha. Even though he was the same 'anti-social bastard' as dubbed by Naruto, he talked a bit more.

"…" Gaara wondered again why he was here with them. Then he saw the still sleeping Naruto curled up next to Sasuke, seeking warmth from him_. I wanted to spend time with him_, then he wondered 'why'. But before he could muse further they all felt the familiar chakra signatures of the senseis, at least the Konoha shinobi's senseis.

"Yo. Sorry we're late. We had to talk to the Hokage before coming here". Sakura had her mouth open, the usual retort of 'You're late!' forgotten when he had given an honest reply. Even Sasuke seemed surprised. Or at least he seemed surprised, which was expressed by lifting his eyebrows.

"Do mind waking up the sleeping ones? We need to get started soon." Sasuke, who was closest to the sleeping Naruto Hn-ed and grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him. But he only got an annoyed grunt from the blonde. That made him even more determined and the raven started to shake the sleeping bundle with renewed vigor.

Meanwhile Tenten had succeeded on waking up Lee with a hard kick on his shin. It seemed like something she usually did with the practiced ease she did it and the instant rouse of Lee.

Sasuke cursed himself inwardly for the tenth time in one minute. _Why the hell won't this baka wake up? Hmm… maybe a water jutsu would work? _But before he could practice his new method of 'Waking the dobe' Sakura kicked Naruto in the shin, mimicking Tenten and hoping it would work.

It did, much to the relief of others who had been impatiently waiting for the blonde to wake up so they could get on with whatever Kakashi had planned.

But unfortunately, the moment Naruto woke up with his shin throbbing from the hard kick, he saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face. This led to him thinking that it was Sasuke who had kicked him.

"Sasuke teme!!" came the angry roar of a pissed off Naruto." What the hell do you think you're doing? I will kick your ass for that!" this statement was followed by Naruto making familiar hand seals. "Bunshin no jutsu!"

Instantly, four Narutos surrounded a bored Uchiha. "Hn dobe. I didn't kick you. You're not even worth wasting my strength for."

"Why yo-"

"Maa Maa , don't be hasty. You were sleeping and I asked Sasuke to wake you up, which he couldn't do and Sakura did it herself" the copy nin cursed himself for insulting the Hokage_. If I had kept my mouth shut I could be with my Iruka-chan now,_ he thought with an inward sob. But took pleasure in torturing his students with this rare chance.

"Sakura-chan, how can you be so cruel?"

"Urusai Naruto. I'm not in the mood. Keep your mouth shut if you don't want another pummeling" Sakura angrily exclaimed. "And don't hit Sasuke-kun. He was trying to help and that's how you repay him?"

"As if that bastard helps me willingly" grumbled Naruto. But he smiled brightly when he spotted Gaara. "Gaara! Ohayo, what are you doing here?"

Gaara tried to smile at the bubbling energetic blonde. But all he managed to was to tilt his lips a millimeter. But Naruto understood him, and he smiled even brighter when he saw Gaara's 'smile'. The blonde was quickly at the red-heads side in seconds rambling about his morning and how unfair it was that he had to wake up so early. The red head didn't say anything, just listened to his voice.

"Can we start then Kakashi? We need to give them instructions and rules" Yamato was not happy to be there, but it was better than an angry Hokage.

"Hai Hai" Kakashi's eye crinkled when he smiled, but they couldn't see with his mask.

"Our youthfulness will not deter even with sleep. I will make you proud Gai sensei. I will make our teamwork the best, if I won't be able to do that I will do two thousand push ups!" Lee shouted after finally snapping out of his sleepy haze.

"Oh my youthful student. Your youthfulness is brimming this beautiful early morning. Do your best" and the other members of the group were flashed and momentarily blinded with the beam reflecting from Gai's teeth accompanied by the infamous 'nice guy pose'.

"Gai sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai sensei!" "Lee!" "Ga-"

"Shannaro !! Would you shut up!"

"Ah, my beautiful Sakura blossom. You're so youthful this morning. Your beauty is unrivaled even by the fresh Sakura blossoms floating around you"

"Lee, if you don't shut up now, I will kill you" Sakura's voice was dark, and Lee gulped before following his instinct and shutting his mouth, even Gai sensei seemed afraid. Why did Tenten have a kunai aimed at him?

"Uh hum, now that we have that.. interruption out of hands, shall we get on with it then?" Kakashi asked with ever-so-bored tone, his beloved book still in hand getting dark glares from all the kunoichi.

"Finally, what the hell is this about sensei?"

_hmm.. at least one of them is eager at the idea, I'm not sure if Naruto counts though, he's always energetic about anything._

"You all know that this is about strengthening your teamwork. Hokage suggested that you all should work together more and as a first step we're going to do some … activities that will help you"

"Activities? I hope they're not those stupid games you make us play, Kakashi." Sasuke voice was calm but he was throwing a tantrum in head.

"Ahaha.. of course not Sasuke. These are some really interesting 'activities' I'm sure you all will like"

Naruto scoffed outright while others all mentally rolled their eyes. _Sure… interesting activities._

"These youthful activities will help you to work together more easily. And they can be taken as a part of your youthful training also"

Most of them perked up at the mention of training. _Maybe it wasn't so bad after all._

Kakashi cackled inwardly at their interested and excited expressions_. Kukuku.. how naïve you are my little ninjas. _

"Okay then, Yamato. Will you start explaining? Gai and I will go and set the things needed"

Yamato nodded and turned to the group, half of them bored while other half looked remotely interested. Yamato sighed, cursing.

"The group will be split into pairs, and since there are fifteen all will be split evenly but one team will have three members. You will do the tasks with your partner. And no you can't switch your partner. There are seven tasks or activities that you need to do"

Naruto interrupted Yamato before he started to talk again. "Ne Yamato sensei, will our partner be from our own team?"

"Yes probably. But because it's a three-cell team one will have to partner up with someone from another team. But Tsunade-sama said that rookie nine had to work as one team. So it will help you a lot" Naruto nodded but looked dubious.

"What about Gaara? He's not from Konoha."

"Uh, I'm not sure. Kazekage-sama asked to work with you." Yamato looked uncomfortable when the gazes of the sand siblings turned towards him. "And it'll help when you go on missions with them and all"

"Anyway, I'll start explaining the tasks. Then I'll name the partners"

"Mendokuse. I hope they won't be any troublesome ones. I don't want to walk around looking for Iruka's sandal or something" Shikamaru complained while Chouji nodded in agreement.

"Shut it Shikamaru. If you're supposed to do something do it without being a wimp" Ino didn't notice the glare Temari directed at her, but Shikamaru did.

"Mendokuse"

"I told you that there will be seven tasks. First one is a sack race. The pair will get into a sac and hop from the starting line to the end one. The second task is a bun eating contest; one of the pair will take part in this. The third task is pinning the tail on the donkey, also like as the previous one only one person will take part in this. The fourth task is a treasure hunt and the fifth is climbing the grease pole. The sixth task is a pillow fight where you have to balance on a horizontal pole and knock your opponent out with a heavy pillow. The last task is a tug of war where you'll partner up with other pairs. Also you can't use kekkei genkais or family traits or even chakra. " Yamato finished as fast as he could and watched the reaction of the so call participants.

Naruto, Kankurou and Kiba along with Tenten and Lee had their mouths dropped open. Disbelief carved on their faces. Sakura and Ino were shock still, there faces neutral and Yamato understood that there were still in shock.

Temari had her fan out, spread wide and poised to attack, while the emotionless foursome in the group, namely Sasuke, Shino, Gaara and Neji didn't display any emotion. But the killer intent that hung thick on air showed their displeasure. Shikamaru as always, had fallen asleep.

Naruto was the first to snap out of his shocked state. "What the hell do you mean Yamato sensei? Are you crazy? I knew Kakashi and Gai" lee mumbled 'how unyouthful' but Naruto ignored him," were crazy, but you? How can you even agree to this? How is this supposed to help our teamwork?"

This snapped others out of their shock too.

"Yamato sensei. You can't be serious. What will happen if I pair up with Ino-pig?"

"Speak for yourself forehead girl. I'll be the one suffering if I get saddled up with you"

"Hn, Kakashi will have to answer me when he gets here."

"Mendokuse, this is more troublesome than I thought"

"munch - I agree - munch – with you - munch – Shikamaru"

"this is so stupid! I cant believe we have to do this. You agree with me don't you Akamaru?" yip.

"A-a-no y-Yamato-s-san... M-maybe we sho-u-uld b-be giv-ven a-a c-choice?"

"… I agree with you Hinata.. My kikai bugs are not happy either…."

"Why do I have to do this again Gaara? I know you're my little brother but even my puppet won't go through this humiliation."

"Humph.. You're staying here whether you like it or not Kankurou. I don't want to be with that Ino and I don't want Shika-kun to be paired with her either."

"…."

"Yo.. We're done with the preparations.. aaah.. So you told them Yamato? Good good. Did you name the partners yet?"

Kakashi felt the killer intent the second he appeared, but he wasn't fazed_. Oh, you will hate me much much more when you hear about dear partners my little shinobi. kukukuku_…

"I haven't told them about the partners yet sempai. I was just going to" Yamato said with a tired sigh. He suddenly wished he had accepted that ANBU mission before telling Tsunade. She insisted on a vacation.

_Hn… if I get partnered up with the dobe, I get a free ticket to grope him.. kukuku.. seems like I don't need to kill you Kakashi._

"Hn. Will you start please? I need to get this done with" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

"Sasuke-teme! You can't be serious?!" Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was agreeing to this?

"Hn dobe. This can be taken as training usarontonkachi." _And I can grope you freely too.. kekeke.. my naïve little kitsune._

"Stop calling me that teme! I'm going to kick your ass! I'm going to be the first in everything." _Hmm.. if I get paired up with Sasuke_.. He blushed discreetly.

"In your dreams dobe". _You have no idea how much I dream about you dobe._. He smirked at the thoughts before forcefully training his thoughts to another direction. The dobe and bedroom together in a sentence was dangerous.

"Why you Sasuke-te..." growled Naruto before getting cut off.

"Yare yare.. We haven't started yet Naruto. Wait will you" Kakashi smirked to himself when he saw the expression in Sasuke's face. _Oh this was getting interesting. Uchiha Sasuke had a crush eh? Maybe I should get Iruka-chan to help me get them together._

"Demo Kakashi sensei" whined Naruto before getting cut off again.

"Come on Naruto. Listen and we'll get this done with. I don't want to drag this around" Kiba huffed while glaring at Kakashi.

"Our youthfulness will strive to make us the best Naruto-kun. Hard work will surpass genius", Lee finished with his nice guy pose and laser beam smile, making Naruto see white for a whole minute.

Yamato coughed before he started naming the pairs. "The pairs will be like this. Ino with Chouji" Chouji put away and walked to Ino when he saw her glare.

" Sakura with Lee" Sakura laughed nervously when Lee screamed about 'youthfulness shall prevail. I will woo my cherry blossom'.

"Shikamaru with Temari" Shikamaru mumbled how the whole thing was troublesome but shut up when Temari glared at him. _I can't believe I'm getting whipped._

Yamato looked amused at the couple's actions.

" Neji will be with Gaara" Neji looked at Gaara who looked back at him before smirking. _Him eh? Maybe this won't be that bad._

" Kiba is with Hinata" Kiba looked like a little boy who had gotten free candy while Hinata was blushing madly.

" Kankurou , Tenten and Shino will form a single team" the three of them looked at each other before shrugging and gathering together.

Yamato sighed again before looking at the last pair. _I'm going to have migraine before the day is over. _

Naruto looked around confusedly before his gaze landed on the raven. Wait, why is he the only one left?

Sasuke made sure that there was no expression on his face but inside his chibi self he didn't know that existed was running around jumping of joy while cartwheeling and somersaulting.

Others looked on, amused. _That baka, he is too naïve for his own good. _

"Kakashi sensei?" asked a tentative voice. "You're not going to pair me up with him are you?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi with his newly claimed jutsu he had created after looking at a kid begging for candy from his mother, Puppydog-eyes no jutsu!

Kakashi felt the tendrils of guilt gnawing at him when he saw Naruto's eyes. But he shook his head inwardly and braced himself_. I will not back down now, if I suffer you all suffer too._

" Maa Maa Naruto, its not that bad. You worked with Sasuke for a long time. So it'll be easier for you"

"But I don't want to work with the bastard!! He will only hold me back from my victory" Kakashi sweatdropped when he saw Naruto's dramatic shouting.

Sasuke who had a strange gleam in his eyes lost it as soon as he heard Naruto's shouting.

"Hn, dobe. As if I want to do this stupid thing with you. But I guess it fits you, the whole thing is as stupid as you" he sneered.

Kakashi interrupted before Naruto could retort with insults at Sasuke's jab.

"Now Sasuke, that's not the attitude you should have to your teammate." Sasuke scoffed at this. "And he is the one who you're going to have to get into a sac with and then hop till the ending line".

Sasuke and Naruto stopped before they turned incredulous eyes at Kakashi.

"What the hell do mean I have to get in to a sac with that bastard and hop around Kakashi sensei ?!" screamed Naruto, his face red and scrunched up with anger. Sasuke looked paler than he normally was.

"That is the first task you know. Remember the seven tasks Yamato told you about?" Kakashi eye crinkled and shaped an upturned 'u' happily.

" Your students are as youthful as always my eternal rival! But if Lee won't win at least five tasks I will run ten laps around Konoha!" exclaimed Gai as Lee also started sprouting ' I won't let you down Gai sensei' ' I will make you proud Gai sensei' 'I will prove my youthfulness'.

"Shall we start then? Follow me" Kakashi took off towards the other field in the training grounds.

There was a stunned silence when they landed on the ground. All of the students were horrified at the 'preparations'. They didn't exactly believe when Yamato had said about the 'grease pole' and the 'pillow fighting ground', but this was ridiculous.

Sakura decided to voice the thought running around in their heads.

"Yamato sensei?" Yamato turned to look at her. "You weren't serious, were you?" Yamato sighed at the hopeful expression on her face.

"Gomen Sakura. But I wasn't lying" Sakura's face fell at this, as well as others faces.

"But it's not going to be that bad. You shouldn't judge things by the way they look ne?" Sakura nodded.

"Alright, then we'll start! The first to go is the sac race!" Kakashi smiled gleefully at the terrified expressions on their faces.

"Grab a sac and go to the starting line there" Kakashi pointed at a line drawn on the ground a few meters away from them.

_I will have you today dobe. I'm going to make you mine...kukuku.. _

_Wonder what it'll be like in a sac with Sasuke. _He blushed but no one noticed to his relief_. At least I'll get to stay close to him._

* * *

(A/N- I won't go to the details about the whole race.. I'll just highlight the instances)

_**Sac race **_

"Sasuke teme! Stop hogging all the space! Where do you think I out my feet you bastard!"

"Hn dobe. We're supposed to share."

Blush."Watch where you're putting your hand teme!!"

Smirk. "Hn"

"Teme! Why are you groping my crotch !!"

"I'm not dobe. It's your imagination"

"Why yo-"

--

"Alright minna. When I blow the whistle, ready…. Set…" **tweet!**

"Lee! Don't jump so high. How can I keep up with you, you idiot!"

"Ah! My beautiful flower. Then I shall relieve you of that burden!"

"Lee, what are you-"

**Tweet !**

"Lee and Sakura, you're disqualified. You can't carry your partner Lee. Neji? Gaara? Why are you still here?"

"We're not doing this degrading thing" "Hn."

-sigh- "Your loss then"

--

"CHOUJI!! YOU MADE ME FALL!! I WILL KILL YOU!!"

--

"Mendokuse"

"Hop you idiot! How the hell do we win if you laze around ?! if you don't start hopping you're going to be the volunteer for my new futon jutsu. I need to see how much damage it can cause"

* * *

_**The bun Eating contest**_

"You are supposed to run to that mat over there and eat the bun in the plate as fast as you can. Your hands will be tied and you can't use any jutsu or anything"

"Sasuke-teme! I'm going to do this."

"Hn dobe"

-huff- "Just you wait"

--

"Chouji, if you don't win this"– deathglare-

"Of course I'll win Ino"– nervous laugh-

--

"Mendokuse"

"Eat up Shika-chan. And I hope you will be the first one to finish – glare- won't you Shika-chan?"

--

"Sakura-san. I will prove my youthfulness to you by winning this my beautiful cherry blossom."

"That's not necessary Lee-san"

--

"So who's going to do it? Kankurou-san, you do it because you skipped the sac race. Kami, the humiliation I went through for that"

"Ugh.. Fine I'll do it. Can't be that bad"

"…"

--

"At my whistle!" **tweet!**

"CHOUJI!! You better win this!!"

"Shika-kun, don't you dare fall asleep with your face on the bun!"

"LEE! Ganbatte Lee!!"

"Huh, as if he'll win Forehead girl"

"Lee will win Ino-pig" –glare-

"CHOUJI! You're not supposed to eat the plate!"

-sigh- "Are you two going to participate in anything Neji?"

"…" "…"

* * *

**Pinning the tail on the donkey**

"Lee, I will do this okay?"

"Of course my beautiful flower!"

--

"Chouji, I'll do this. I need to show the forehead girl who's the best"

--

"Sasuke-teme. Don't you dare loose!"

"Only idiots like you loose"

"Let's see after this who's the loser"

"Hn."

--

".. I will do this"

"Are you sure Shino-san?"

"Let him do it Tenten-san. His bugs will be useful"

Nod.

--

"Gaara-san, I will participate in this"

"Hn." Nod.

--

"At my whistle"

**Tweet**

"Sasuke-teme!! Where the hell are you pinning that tail, you idiot!"

**Tweet!**

"Sasuke and Naruto, you two are disqualified from this. You can't say anything in this task"

"WH - WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?"

"Baka. There goes our win"

"Who said that you would have won teme?"

"I don't loose dobe"

* * *

_**Treasure hunt**_

"You're supposed to find the items on the list. There are ten and there's also a time limit of forty minutes"

Outraged cries.

"Shino-san, will you be able to send bugs without the Jounin noticing?"

".. I am not sure…"

"-sigh- I guess we'll have to go the old way Kankurou-san."

--

"Neji"

"Hai Gaara-san?"

"We will follow Uzumaki and Uchiha."

"Do you think they'll be the first?"

Nod.

"Then we shall"

--

"Dobe. We're being followed"

"We're not supposed to use chakra teme"

"We'll split up. I'll find the items. You distract."

"WHY DO YO... mmmpppfff"

"Dobe, I'll be faster". -Desperate punches.-

"Listen you idiot. You're good at distraction and pranks. You get their attention while I find the items"

-Glare-

-Reluctant Nod-

--

"Chouji, you take while I take the other five"

"Hai, we'll save time that way". Nod. _Why do we even need to find the onsen keeper's slippers anyway?_

--

"Lee-san, we'll have to split up to save time. I'll take three while you take the others since you're a lot faster"

"YOSH. I will prove my youthfulness to you my flower."

Suffering sigh. "Hai Lee-san" _At least he cares for me._

* * *

_**Climbing the Grease pole**_

"The ones going to participate in this change into these if you don't want grease on your clothes."

"Teme, I'll do this one"

"Don't screw up this one dobe"

"As if teme!"

"Hn. Usarontonkachi"

--

"Gaara-san?"

"I'm doing this one"

-choke-

"N-Nani?"

Smirk.

"Wait and see Neji-kun" –Purr-

"…" _What the hell.. did he purr?_

--

"Shika-kun, don't you dare slip up!!"

"What a drag" –sigh-

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

_I cant believe I'm whipped_. – sigh-

"Stop sighing and get on with it!"

--

"Kankurou-san?"

"No way am I doing it Tenten-san"

-sigh-"Shino-san then?"

"…" _no fcking way_

"Well. Since I'm a girl I can't do it"

Silence.

-sigh- "Fine, I'll do it"

"Arigatou Kankurou-san"

--

"Lee-san? Are you sure about this?"

"Of course my youthful flower. I will prove my youthfulness to you!"

"Uh.. Le-…"

-

"K-Kiba-kun"

"Daijoubu Hinata. Its nothing for me. Ne Akamaru?".Bark.

"D-dem-mo. I-it looks t-too hi-g-gh."

"Heh. You don't have to worry. I'm the best ne?" –wink-

-blush- "O-o-fc-cours-se k-Kiba-kun. P-plea-a-se b-be care-f-ful"

"Sure thing"

--

**Tweet**

"Uwaaaaaaah !! My butt! I landed on my butt! Itaaaaaai!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"It hurts Sasuke teme! You see what it's like falling 5 feet and landing on your butt"

"I don't want to Usarontonkachi."

"Itaiyo Sasuke" –sniff-

"Here."

"Eh?"

"Put it on. It's a medical cream for soreness."

"Demo, why do you have a cream for sore butts?". _Hm..why indeed._

-Blush- "Just put it on Dobe". _I kept it for you, kukuku… you'll need it when I get through you my little kitsune.  
_"Eh Sasuke? Why are you looking at me like that?"

-Smirk-

--

"Chouji!! Daijoubu? I'm so sorry Chouji.. here let me help"

"Iie. It's fine Ino."

"Nonsense. I have to help you. I'm really sorry Chouji. Come on I'll heal you"

* * *

_**Pillow fight**_

"Shikamaru.. I'll do this one. You did almost every other one ne." – smile-

"Hn. Mendokuse. be careful"

"Aren't I always Shika-kun"

--

"Gaara-san. I'll do this one too."

"… Don't get knocked out"

-smile- "I'll come back without injury " _for you_.

"…". _You better_.

--

"Sasuke?"

"Hn.Dobe. I guess I'll have to knock someone out"

"Heh.. it can't be hard. For a teme like you" – grin-

"We'll see"

"Ne, Sasuke. You're going to pay for ramen today!". _Don't do anything stupid._

"I have always pay for you Dobe." _I won't_

--

"Chouji. Temari's going too. I'll do this one. Kakashi will pair me up with her"

"Ino, you shouldn't. you get hurt."

-soft smile- "I won't Chouji-kun. You sit here and watch me."

"Be careful Ino". –hug-

"Always"

--

"Hinata?"

"H-Hai?"

"Aishiteru"

-gasp,blush- "K-k-k-iba-k-kun-n.". _Kiba._

"Tell me? Hinata?". _tell me you love me too._ _Hinata._

-blush- "A-a-a-a-i-s-sh-h-iter-r-u K-k-iba"

-grin- "Save time for me to kiss you Hinata" –cheeky grin-

-blush-

--

"Lee-san. I'm going to do this." _You have already done too much for me. now it's my turn. I have to let of the past._

"Demo,Sakura-san." _I can't let you get hurt. I promised to protect you with my life. Do you remember?_

"Lee. Tenten is going. I'll fight with her. Daijoubu. I wont get hurt." _Of course I remember. I will always._

"I hope so, my cherry blossom." _Don't leave me._

"Wish me luck Lee" _I won't._

"You are luck, Sakura. You don't need anything else"

-blush- "Arigatou"

"Iie. Arigatou" – smile-

--

"Looks like I'll have to do this one. Since Sakura's going I'll get paired up with her"

-sigh- " I am never coming here for another teamwork enhancement"

"..I hope we will never have to do this again either. Even for the sake of the team this is too much"

Nod. A buzz of insects.

* * *

"Kukuku… looks like my plan is working. Ne?" The figure hidden in trees asked his companion.

The figure replied with a weary sigh. "Yes it seems so".

"Guess we'll wrap it up then." The figure stood up.

"Hai" with a nod the two of them vanished from the branch.

* * *

_**Tug of war**_

"Alright. Because of the odd number and after considering the injured" there was a heated glare directed at him for this. "Chouji won't participate. And the sides will be like this. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Neji and Gaara at one side and the others at the opposite side"

"On my whistle... PULL!!"

"1…2…3…**tweet**"

"LEE! Pull harder!"

"Ossu my beautiful flower!!"

"Lee my youthful student! Do your best! pull harder!"

"Gai sensei! If I don't win this I will accompany through your laps around Konoha!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei"

"Le-" "SHANNARO!! JUST SHUT UP AND PULL LEE!!"

"Sasuke-teme! You're not even trying! I'm doing better than you!! Hahahahaha"

"Hn.dobe"

"hah! I'm better than you. Take that Sasuke bastard!"

"Tch" _This is pointless.hmm.. maybe I should show the dobe just who's the master here._

"Eh? Sasuke? What are yo- mmmmpppfff" –moan-

"Kyaaa!! Sasuke-kun?!"

"SHANNARO !! Pay up Ino-pig, I win!"

"Kuso.. I thought he had a better control of his hormones than this. Che…"

"Ah the youthfulness of young love"

"You are very right my youthful student!"

"Gai sensei !"

"Che.. at least we got to see something"

"Kankurou.. what exactly did you expect?"

"… Uzumaki won't be hurt"

"I'm sure Sasuke will take care of him Gaara-san. Uchiha's are known to be possessive about their love"

"How do you know that Neji?"

"I guess you could say that it's the same with the Hyuuga males." A discreet glance sideways.

"… My bugs are getting upset. The Uchiha is too full of pheromones"

" …!!"

"Hinata? Daijoubu? Dammit Shino.. you made her faint!"

" Mendokuse"

"munch- munch- they look-munch-happy-munch-munch"

"Well.. it's not everyday you see those two eating each others mouths. I need to tell this to Iruka-chan.. kukuku.." –snap- -snap-

"-sigh- can we finish this now then sempai?" _I knew I shouldn't have come._

--

_Oh yes.. it was worth the humiliation to get this at the end.. hmm.. he's a lot more submissive than I thought.. maybe I should make him get an Uchiha symbol tattoo? Or should I do something else? The dobe is getting too many eyes from the village girls. He is mine! And I'm going to make sure of that..kukukuku…_

_Who would've thought.. tug of war ending in a tug of tongues.. I had no idea that teme could do that with his tongue.. maybe he had experience? _The thought made his blood boil_. Better get answers when I have my thoughts straightened. Where did he learn all this? I should be the one who knows this! After years with that ero-sennin.. Kami-sama.. Sasuke is too good. He's probably an animal in bed._

"Ahem.. sorry to break the union but we need to finish this up. Then all of you can go home and continue with the.. Heartfelt union.."

Sasuke and Naruto broke up their kissing. A trail of saliva connecting the two mouths.

"So who won sensei?" Sakura's voice snapped him out of the photo taking frenzy he was in.

"Win? What do you mean win?" Kakashi asked, feigning obliviousness.

"What the hell are you talking about? You mean we did all this for nothing? I thought there was some prize or something?" Kiba's voice was laced with annoyance.

"But we never mentioned anything like that. Did we Tenzou? Gai?" he got two negative shakes of heads.

"So as answer to your question, yes Kiba, you did all this for teamwork and nothing else" Kakashi's happy voice rang out in the sudden silence in the field.

"KAKAKSHI SENSEI!! I WILL KILL YOU!! SHANNAROOO!!" came the outburst from one irate Haruno Sakura along with others (when not counting the ever emotionless and stoic Gaara, Neji and Sasuke).

Kakashi poofed away with Gai and Tenzou, who didn't want to be left behind with hormone charged and bloodthirsty teenagers.

There was only the trail of smoke and an evil cackling in the air seconds later for the company of the fuming group.

"Mendokuse. We should go home. There's no use of hanging around here anymore." Shikamaru turned and grabbing Temari's hand, started walking away from the training grounds.

The others looked at each other before following the example and leaving.

The birds chirped as the field was emptied leaving only the willow and Sakura trees to tell their humiliating tale of ' teamwork building'.

* * *

A/N- I got the idea from the new year festival stuff we have here. Its pretty funny to see those stuff actually happening. I'm sorry if I didn't go to details of the whole 'activities'. My fingers are hurting and I didn't have time to type the whole thing.

Reviews are appreciated a lot.

Ja ne


	2. Read please!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence, but there are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

This is my protestation against the removal of our beloved lemons. Sure, there are some crass and crude representatives of the fiction world out there, but do they really need to be the cause of the the works of art that grace this site to be demolished in an instant? NO!

SO rise up my fellow fans of fiction, and sign your online handle to this fine petition and together we WILL stop the travesty of this movement!

Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Also, show support here: : / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 5/ #63703800

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

ibdemented

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

xAkireix

LadyLucifer94

Kuramasgal

Makoed

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
